daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Whit
If Harrit took the Blades from the path Trefir set us on, Whit brought that path back. With a vengeance. He killed his father in Challenge and only after revealed he had returned with the Blade of Mercy - the Blade we had believed finally lost to the Chantry at Haven. Overview Physical Appearance You've seen Whit, right? He doesn't look like much. Then again, most of the Blades don't, but him even more. He never finished growing, maybe. Dark hair from his father, but those freckles and eyes are thanks to his mum. Too bad what happened, but Blades don't have easy lives. He's got scars like the rest of us, but he's usually in armor. Personality I can't believe you're asking me all these questions. Oh, I can. You Chantry folk don't leave anything alone, and I'm the one he gave the Blade to. Whit - you know, I'm not surprised it was him that brought the Blade of Mercy back. He understands Trefir, you know? Fear's a thing, but sooner or later, what's right has to break past it. You're giving me that look again. Fine. Believe he was noble and proud and full of righteousness, and that's why the Blades have what they do. It's why you went so wrong, you know? 'Talents and Skills' For the love of Andraste! You met Whit? You've asked EVERYONE here about him, even if it's only me you keep pestering. I have no idea what led him to it, but he was the wind itself with his axes. Yes, AXES. He has two of them. He was also a philosopher - he always asked why. You know, the way you do, only without assuming he knew the answer. Biography No. He's a Blade, and you know enough. The Blades of Hessarian Whit was the son of the man who challenged for leadership. Harrit only did after Whit stopped growing, after his wife left. Not like you care, but he needed to be angry - and since old Kurrin didn't manage to kill him, he used the Blades to be angry. Whit was different. Don't think there was an angry bone in his body. He left us, oh, back around when you had all that mess up in the Marches. Roughly when we found out about it, at least. He was determined to find the Blade of Mercy. It was in the Temple, I think. He's not gone into detail. When he came back, yeah he talked to me. It took a little longer for him to Challenge. Then he allied us with the Inquisition, since for all the Inquisitor's preaching, he seemed to care about truth, not just easy stories. Ooh, you don't like that. Well, that's the Blades for you, and it's not going to change under me. Whit took us back where we should have been. Inquisition Go suck on a dagger. Why are you asking ME about how Whit worked with the Inquisition instead of them? I wasn't there. I know he wound up close with the Knight-Commander. Barron? Something like that. Look, I never met him. He's also close to the Inquisitor somehow. He's got to be, but then I quit hearing much. They were thick as thieves; fine, they were close as brothers, at least for a while. Relationships (WIP) Miscellaneous (WIP) Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Toshi Nama